


Warm Bite

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Old-Fashioned, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: Sehun is a vampire in an old-fashioned house with a young and handsome lover.





	Warm Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingoverthehorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingoverthehorizon/gifts).



> Hehe! I truly hope you like that small drabble I wrote for you, I did say I would try to write something with Sehun for you... So here it is! Inspired by your city haha. I am sorry it is so small, but if ever you like it I'll be glad to write you more stories ahhh. It is my first Sekai online so I am quite enthusiast about it, I love this pairing! To all the other readers, please enjoy this little drabble ~

The air is heavy with humidity. It sticks to his skin in a contrast compared to his usual coldness, but Sehun pays it no mind.

As he raises his eyes from his book to the window, it is easy to notice the reason of such an ambiance. The sky is filled with dark clouds, and some are almost black. A subtle smile tries to settle on the corner of his lips. It will rain soon, and the sound of water hitting the roof is one of the most soothing sounds Sehun knows in this world. And he was there long enough to know a lot of what could be soothing in this life.

He settles the old book he had in his hands on his lap; the cover is a beauty. A mix of dark brown and burgundy mixing together to form a hand crafted design. Sehun always prefered old and handmade objects. Nowadays everything he can buy easily doesn't have a soul, which is something he frowns upon.

That is why his house is covered in paintings he buys from the artists themselves, fanciful piece of arts on the handcrafted furnitures. He can't help himself, he doesn't want a soulless house bought at IKEA.

His gaze goes back to the window and the life outside, and he can almost count the seconds in his head. "Now," he murmurs, and the rain starts pouring down.

There is almost an instant relief in his limbs. The wind is strong outside, vigorous against the walls of his old home. It sneaks in by the hidden cracks and caresses Sehun's neck and face. It swirls around him languidly, and even if he doesn't let his mind reach for it, its presence is still strong, over present inside him.

Without looking away from the formidable spectacle of life, his fingers reach for the glass of what seems to be wine beside him.

When it reaches his lips, the dark liquid stains them. It rolls down his tongue and he lets it run down his throat. It should be satisfying, but it does very little to appease his hunger.

The lukewarm taste makes him sigh, and it isn't long before the cup finds back its place on the small table beside the old vintage chair he is sitting in. Sehun glances at his classic black pants. The cat hairs on the fabric reminds him he should soon clean the place.

However, it will wait a bit. Sehun wants to bask in the quiet hours of the end of the afternoon that the humid weather brings him.

***

When the front door opens, a huge blow of wind enters at the same time. Sehun isn't sure how long he spent spacing out, eyes still on the window.

His limbs should be asleep and heavy, but when are they truly? So he gets up easily from his chair, book in one hand, long legs striding to the entrance hall.

"Ahhh, I should have taken an umbrella." The deep voice bounces against the walls when Sehun reaches the room. The owner of the voice has a pout on his lips, water dripping down his light brown locks.

Alright, now that Sehun gave a look over to the man, not just his hair is dripping but all of his clothes and skin too.

"Didn't I remind you this morning?" Sehun rolls his eyes, his shoulder finding the door frame to lean against.

It's easy to notice the slight jump that comes from Jongin as he hears his voice. The human truly hates how easily Sehun can sneak up on him and never seems to get used to it.

"Stupid vampire,” he mutters under his breath, and it truly only amuses the said vampire. "You did," Jongin says with a clearer voice. "But it was all sunny." And the pout returns with these words.

Sehun shrugs, they both know he is way better than any of these so popular weather apps to know how the day will be. The other was most probably too lazy to bring the umbrella, sitting next to the door, with him.

Jongin's bag falls from his shoulder and hits the floor with a hard thud. Which makes Sehun raises an eyebrow at it and Jongin closes his eyes in despair. Oh, he probably had this computer in this bag but forgot about it. Typical.

"I just bought it for you, my love." The vampire shakes his head, in 2 years, this is the second computer he has had to buy for the young man. Being clumsy seems to be second nature for Jongin, if Sehun is being honest. 

“I know,” the brown haired man whines. To get rid of the water soaking his hair, Jongin shakes his head suddenly, wetting some of the enveloppes on the entrance table. It makes Sehun sighs, but he doesn’t say anything toward this.

“You look like a dog.” His hand reaches for the wet bag and he brings it with him to the kitchen. Without asking permission to the other, Sehun unzips the backpack. Soon, schoolbooks and food packages are on the table. At least nothing is too wet, but it can dry better that way. 

Jongin sneaks behind him, and lets his chin rest on Sehun’s shoulder. “Talking about dog...” Ah, for God’s sake. “Can’t we have one? I like Storm, but a dog would be so nice.” To emphasize his words, the golden skinned man proceeds to hum like a pleading puppy.

“In your dreams, sweety.” Sehun always refuses that demand. Maybe in a few years when they will both be less busy. With his job as a university teacher and Jongin being a student, he isn’t sure anyone would be there to take care of a puppy. A cat, like Storm, is way easier to maintain. 

At the same time, Sehun finishes to empty Jongin’s bag, enjoying the heat against his back and shoulder. There is only the computer left to remove and place on the table. The vampire always finds funny to see a gay flag on it, plus some other stickers that are parts of the communities Jongin is in. 

It might be his old age, but he stopped caring about what people think a while ago. However, he is very aware that his 25-years-old lover and student doesn’t see it the same way. Jongin found peace online, and within communities that understood what it was to be gay and ace.

That reminds Sehun of the moment Jongin wanted to ask him to be his boyfriend, even if he knew he was a mythical creature, but wouldn’t dare to cross the line. 

_“Aren’t all vampires super sexually active or something?” Jongin asked, sounding unsure, and already looking deceived._

_“Where did you get that information?” Sehun answered, completely dumbfounded._

_“... Books?” Jongin seemed to hesitate a bit more there._

_“Change books Jongin, sex is boring at my age, if I can never have any for the rest of my long life I’ll be very happy.”_

Before Jongin can protest a bit more and tell his boyfriend about how much he wants a dog, he stops in his track and stares at the vampire’s face.

“What?” Sehun sighs, he thinks he knows what it is.

“Your eyes.” The youngest frowns, moving his mythical lover so he is facing him. “You didn’t feed last week.” His eyes open in realisation, and his voice is almost a murmur. 

Sehun doesn’t like when he can see worry fill Jongin’s eyes for a such a reason. To be honest, he didn’t drink from Jongin for the past 2 weeks because the latter has been busy with exams and some work. He didn’t want to make him feel unnecessarily tired. Plus, he has been a princess toward his pouches of blood, turning his head away from them because he didn’t want that tasteless and lukewarm liquid.

So it was also very much his own fault.

“It’s no worries.” But Sehun knows, his eyes must be a dark red, which would prevent him from going outside without looking a bit crazy and not very teacher-like.

The way Jongin's frown gets deeper shows Sehun that he actually didn't find the right answer to give back. "I mean..." He shakes his head. "Jongin, honey, I can survive don't worry." He takes the young man in his arms and squeezes him tight.

The human doesn't say anything for a couple minutes, his face hidden in the crook of the vampire's neck. Honestly, being so close to Jongin right now, it makes Sehun's canines get sharper. They are easy to feels against the inside of his lips.

His lover's smell had always been one that could eclipse everything else in the room, it is something Sehun knew he needed in his life the moment the boy stepped into his classroom 3 years ago. Obviously, seducing a student was out of the question, so he tried to forget about that golden skinned young man. Unfortunately, each time he thought he was getting over it, it seemed to come back and haunt him.

The vampire felt cursed at the time. When class ended that semester, it should have been the end of his misery. However, he kept waking up in the middle of his sleep, certain he just smelled the other, which was obviously impossible.

A few months later, when he met Jongin in the line of his favorite cafe, Sehun didn't fight faith. Jongin had forgotten his wallet, so he paid for him, and they sat together and talked for hours.

They do say that the better a human or another vampire smell, the better is your chance to have found your life partner. And the mythical creature can't do anything else but believe this now.

"Is it..." Jongin finally raises his head to look at Sehun. "I would have been fine, even with exams." The boy isn't dumb, he knows why his vampire boyfriend didn't feed from him.

Fingers soon find Sehun's mouth, press against the obvious inhuman teeth. Jongin gets a bit closer, replacing his fingers with his lips. The kiss is soft, but hunger bursts into Sehun's throat.

"You are doing it on purpose,” he murmurs against the other's lips. He feels breathless, and needy. Even if he craves to plunge his fangs into the beautiful expanse of golden skin in front of him, they do have one important rule.

Not while standing.

If ever the human feels faint after, the vampire wants to make sure he has a bed or a couch under him.

Jongin knows it well. It’s the reason he is the first one to move, his hand finding Sehun's one. He brings them to their bedroom, the same old-fashioned style spreading here. When they get on the bed, it isn't awkward. It is a dance they are used to practice together, a ballet they share.

Soon enough, Jongin is sitting on Sehun's lap facing him. The latter kisses the other's neck softly, but he doesn't delay more - not that he can't hold himself anymore - before he bites into the flesh.

His partner tenses up at first, but soon enough he sighs in content. What kind of vampire would they be if they couldn't make the bite enjoyable after the initial pain? Jongin described it to him as a warm feeling making you feel close to the other, and at home.

Blood floods in his mouth, warm and thick. The way he likes it. And God he loves Jongin's life fluid, he never gets tired of it and is confident he never will.

It takes him a few minutes to be done - he didn't want to drink fast. His tongue pokes out of his mouth to lick at the holes in Jongin's neck. That way, it will heal faster. Since his lover seems a bit limp in his arms, Sehun helps him down on the mattress and pillows.

"Stay here and nap, won’t you?" The vampire proposes to his favorite human. Unlike him, Sehun now feels full of energy and vitality.

Jongin closes his eyes and hums. The other chuckles at how he pushes his lips out, waiting. Before leaving the room, Sehun leans in and kisses the other, amused by the satisfied and tired smile it leaves on Jongin's lips.

***

After 30 minutes or so, Sehun looks with a satisfied glance at the meal he prepared for his exhausted boyfriend. In it, the vampire made sure to add aliments containing iron. Always good after losing blood.

The stairs creak behind him, and when he looks back, he feels his heart jump in his chest - because yes, they have a beating heart. Jongin looks all confused with glossy, tired eyes, his hair is a pure mess of dark locks and his face is red from being against a pillow.

Seeing how he is searching around, Sehun guesses he actually decided to get up and leave the bed only because his nose told him about the meal waiting for him.

Nonetheless, when he opens his arms, Jongin doesn't hesitate a second to walk faster in the embrace. He is all warm after spending time in bed, and Sehun like to bask into the feeling it brings him.

"I wanted chicken." Jongin mumbles, and it almost insults the vampire, but still the following words are better. "Now, I am glad you cooked this instead, it smells awesome." To emphasize his words, he swallows some saliva.

This puts him in a good mood. "An excellent meal in exchange of another,” he says, teasing, as he kisses the small fading marks on Jongin's skin.

The young man blushes at the comparison, always and forever shy. Sehun knows, the other likes to be wanted, which he finds fine since he does want Jongin a whole lot.

"What about it, we eat and then we get into bed to watch a movie?" Sehun learned to watch movie with his other half, because while they both prefer books, movies are a good option when tired.

Jongin gets around him to pick up plates from the cabinet and settles them on the dark counter. "What about, we eat in bed as we watch a movie?" Again the puppy pleading look, and a bad idea.

Yet, Sehun sighs, resigned. They both know who will win this battle.

And it isn't the vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments and kudos are immensely appreciated. They are the reason we post stories here for you! 
> 
> My twitter: @kaisoorado


End file.
